1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equalizer and a signal receiver thereof, more particularly, to an equalizer and a signal receiver capable of adjusting tap coefficients of the equalizer by using an output data as well as edge information generated from its sampler(s).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a communication system, ISI (inter symbol interference) is a common phenomenon, which is mainly caused from different speeds at different frequencies. Therefore, a signal receiver of the communication system usually adopts an equalizer to solve the impact resulted from the multi-path signal transmission during signal transmissions.
A conventional signal receiver usually comprises a decision feedback equalizer and a clock and data recovery circuit (CDR). However, most internal components of the decision feedback equalizer and the CDR cannot be shared currently. That is, two independent internal components are required for each other. Generally speaking, totally four sets of samplers are required in the conventional signal receiver, wherein the CDR requires an output data sampler and an edge sampler for sampling the input data in order to generate the output data and the edge information, respectively; and the decision feedback equalizer requires two threshold samplers for sampling the high level and the low level of the input data respectively in order to obtain the amplitude of the equalized input data and adjust the degree of equalization accordingly. For this reason, the considerations upon the cost and power consumption of the conventional signal receiver are not satisfactory.